He Just Can't Win
by CrimsonWolfClaw
Summary: So... He just can't win, or can he? till now, nothing seems to be going right until Starscream finds a partner  OC  not SS/OC let me know what ya think. Enjoy  M just in-case/for now. hint of StarWave, eventual StarPime.
1. What!

Authoress Notes: Okay so yeah, long time no see right? Sorry about that.. I've kinda lost hope in my other stories. I may not continue them :/ but yeah this is new fandom I'm writing for, well it's not new but I've never written for it before I hope you like it. Set in TFP (Transformers Prime)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OC all the rest to Hasbro

* * *

><p>Starscream wandered through the desert, unsure of what to do. Surely he couldn't go back to the Nemesis empty handed, lest he would be asking for a thorough thrashing. "hurrr… this is crazy! I should be the one leading the Decepticons! Not that bucket headed retardicon…" He grumbled to himself as he looked around for something, ANYTHING, to take back to Megatron. "This is useless! There is nothing here… I'm out, I'm not wasting my time here for that slagging bastard." The SIC transformed to his alt mode jetting back to the ship empty-handed. But what he did not notice was that something was following him, too lost in his own thoughts to notice or care. Upon closer inspection, what appeared to be a simple bird was following him but with its speed and maneuverability it was quite obvious that was not the case.<p>

When finally back at the Nemesis Starscream transformed wandering around nervously, now unsure how to face Megatron, with his current sate finally sinking into his processor. He had nothing for him, again! If he didn't make up his processor what to do he may become a scrap heap before the day was through. His optics twitched slightly to the right before he jumped with a small yelp, his servos grabbing his chest plates. "waah! S-Soundwave, how many times have I said not to do that?" the startled SIC stated warily. The bot in question simply stayed a stoic as ever a blank screen simply staring at him. "Tch, what do you want Soundwave?" He asked, annoyance clear in his vocals. The blank screen, that was known as the TIC's face flashed briefly before a voice, clearly recognizable as Megatron was heard. "Where is that slagging excuse of an Air Commander! He better have something for me or I'll have his aft for his incompetence!" The per-recorded voice cut out with another flash as Soundwave pointed in the direction of the control room.

Starscream had a number of different expressions cross his features before speaking as clearly as possible. "A-Ah, yes oh course, I was just on my way there Soundwave." Said Decepticon's face became eerily close to Starscream as it flashed to life again. Megatron's voice once again occupying the screen. "Do not take me for a fool Starscream!" The voice boomed before it cut-off to be replaced by a video of him just a few minutes ago walking in circles talking aloud to himself about leaving. Then just as soon as it was there, it was gone. Starscream growled lowly at Soundwave "hurrr, don't you have a delete button?" Said bot once again using a different voice from his own replied. "Hahaha, I could be… persuaded~… to keep my components sealed." The voice was Knockout when he was talking to Starscream a while ago.

Starscream's optics widened at Soundwave as he continued and came even closer, only a few inches between the two. "Come now Starscream, I don't think 'all' of your systems have been in use in quite a while, we need to make sure that all systems are functioning properly~" Starscream gaped at the one in front of him. "Y-You were there for that as well? Why didn't you stop him?" The next voice out of Soundwave was Starscream's own voice. "Ahh~ So good..~ More!~" Starscream felt his internal circuitry heat up. "Y-You..!" He was at a loss for words as the intrusive spy's long, thin, servos wrapped around his own, leading him away before Lazerbeak came back to him at an alarmingly quick speed. Starscream hadn't even noticed that the thing was gone.

Lazerbeak took its usual position in-between Soundwave's chest plates. It connected to him, giving him it's urgent report. Soundwave let go of Starscream as he looked into the new found information. Starscream began to back away before Soundwave came around. Taking his chance, he backed away faster, until he accidentally backed into an Eradicon. "a-ahh, Commander Starscream, Sir! I'm very sorry!" The soldier squabbled as Starscream pushed him out of the way. "Get out of my way!" "Y-Yes Sir!" Starscream rolled his optics at the lowers actions. He was about to walk completely out of the room until he saw an Earth creature walk around the corridor in the hallway. It was what the locals called a wolf. "What? What is that creature doing here? How could it have possibly gotten aboard?"

As the Air Commander spoke aloud the wolf turned its head in his direction. The wolf was rather large. 6ft tall up on all four legs, although, compared to the bots it was still quite small. But just like that it grew in front of Starscream's optics, to the size of his servos. "W-What in the name of Primus?"

* * *

><p>Afterword: SO what did you think? should I continue this? I want to write more but idk what you guys think. it has an OC but Idk if I should keep him... hmm.. I also have a Vampire Knight story that's like 6,000 words with my OC in it but yeah.. fffff... Idk... let me know what tah do :p oh and sorry about the name change, just felt like it after so long<p> 


	2. What Just Happened?

Authoress Notes: Sooo Yush, another update for this story, I hope people out there want to read this '~' *is worried* but a big thank you to **CatsPrivateBedroom**: for reviewing and Faving X3 I'm glad you like it and thank you for the ideas, I hope you continue to like and read mah story =3 Enjoy!~ OH! and sorry for any mistakes, I continue to monitor my stories and if I find mistakes I fix them ^^

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OC all the rest to Hasbro

Info: "speech" 'thoughts'

* * *

><p>The now very large wolf made its way over to the confused SIC. No fear, nor aggression shown in its eyes, only simple curiosity. As it became closer Starscream stood his ground, refusing to show that he felt uneasy to this creature's presence. The wolf sat in front of the Air Commander staring at him for what seemed like eternity but was in reality only about a minute before it got up again and rubbed up against him. As each part of the wolf touched him its fur turned to metal, almost like a shield was forming. And it easily grew taller till its head reached the height of Starscream's waist. It was gaining its own Cybertronian being.<p>

(Checkout link on profile)

The wolf no longer an organic, it had a processor instead for a brain and a spark for a heart. The wolf now even had a Cybertronian reading to anyone, but by touching Starscream it also gained his knowledge on everything and anyone also forming a bond, but a bond of brothers. The wolf's eyes glowed blue like an Autobot, not a Decepticon, as it stared up at him again. The wolf's fangs and claws now sharper, stronger than anything, able to pierce the strongest of materials. Jet wings also now on the wolf bot's back, so it was able to fly as well. Starscream felt as though his processor was fried from witnessing this. Starscream began backing away as he discreetly scanned the newly formed Cybertronian. The scan results shocked him.

Designation: Vincent Hawke… Cybertronian Designation: Unknown… Speed Level: Unknown… Strength Level: Unknown… Threat Level: Unknown… Rank: Unknown… Side: Unknown…

Starscream noticed a strange symbol on the wolf's shoulder blades as it stepped into the light. A sound akin to a human gasp escaped his vocals. Half of the symbol was Decepticon, the other Autobot. The SIC finally decided to voice his protests as the wolf bot became closer. "Get away from me!" He stated loudly in a slightly higher pitched voice, drawing the attention of the Eradicon he walked into earlier and Soundwave who now finished reviewing Lazerbeak's report.

The Eradicon ran at the intruder as Soundwave simply observed, a small, barely audible click, was made. The only indication that Soundwave was recording this encounter. The wolf bot had stopped walking towards Starscream when he told it to but it turned its head to the sound of loud footfalls. The Eradicon stopped about 20 feet away, aiming its gun at Vincent. The soldier looked at Starscream for confirmation to shoot, who simply nodded sharply in return. As Vincent heard the sound of the gun powering, his curious expression left his faceplates to be replaced with immense anger. His ears folded back, fangs baring, blue optics turned red as an angry snarl left his vocals.

Just as the gun fired the wolf dodged out of the way, the blast missing him entirely. The Eradicon stuttered slightly from missing the wolf. Starscream's optics widened a bit not expecting the wolf to move so fast. The soldier began firing rapidly at this new speed change, Vincent dodging each time, getting closer. When he was about 7 feet away, Vincent launched himself into the air, spinning to dodge another shot, landing behind the Eradicon, kicking him with his powerful back legs, sending the solder flying into a wall with a loud thud.

The Eradicon pushed himself from the wall and turned to see the wolf right in front of him. He left out a small noise akin to shock. The wolf didn't do anything as it waited for the other's next move. The soldier raised his arm with the gun to shoot at the wolf again. Vincent's eyes narrowed again at this action. The wolf's powerful jaws opened before snapping shut over the Eradicon's wrist joint. Vincent's sharp teeth, easily slicing through it, ripped it off and dropped it to the floor. He picked the gun up in his mouth, then clenched it shut, destroying the gun.

The Eradicon yelled in pain as the wolf ripped off his wrist, sliding to the floor as Energon flowed out in large amounts. After the gun was destroyed Vincent's eyes returned to blue as his demeanor returned to normal. He walked back over to Starscream and sat in front of him, looking up at him happily. The aforementioned was staring in disbelief at the scene before him as it replayed through his processor. His optics wide, mouth agape. He ran another scan of the wolf, getting different results in return.

Designation: Vincent Hawke… Cybertronian Designation: Unknown… Speed Level: 10… Strength Level: 10… Threat Level: 10… Rank: Unknown… Side: Unknown… Notes: Fascination with Decepticon SIC AC…

Starscream's mouth snapped shut with an audible click, as his optics flickered slightly. "W-What…?" The SIC reread the last bit of information from the second scan a few times before looking down at the wolf bot. The wolf looked insanely happy, his glossa even hanging out slightly, head tilting a bit to the right. Starscream hesitantly lowered his hand to the wolf and pat him on the head. "H-Hello…?" The wolf let out a happy yip from his vocals from the SIC finally acknowledging him in a good way.

The Air Commander let a slight smile grace his lip components, feeling a bit happier than normal thanks to the bond. "Hmm, how about we give you a Cybertronian name now?" He replayed the scene in his processor trying to think of a relative name. His servos clapped together with an idea. "How about, SwiftKick?" Vincent let out another happy yip at the name. Starscream laughed softly before his small smile fell. He suddenly remembered that there was still an injured Eradicon in the room. He looked up to look at him only to see a pile of Energon left in his stead. Another Eradicon must have taken him to the Med Bay. Then his optics widened even further when he remembered Soundwave was also in the room. He snapped his head in the direction the TIC was standing, only to find him already gone…

"Slag..!" Starscream cursed under his in and outtake vents. 'The little suck-up must already be on his way to Megatron, slagging spy must have recorded all this! But what will happen to SwiftKick if Megatron finds out…?'

* * *

><p>Afterword: Soooo, what do ya think? I made it longer to, I know not by much .; but still, it's enough right? right...? RIGHT? lol sorry. so yah, tell me what you all think, should I keep my OC in there? or no? I don't really want towritght him out but I want to know '~' so yeah, until next time! Lates!~<p> 


	3. You Told Him

Hello again, I just felt like updating again =3 so yes, enjoy ^^

Thank you to all the reviews and to **cerebral-mess** for faving my story thank you X3

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC but! I do not own the picture of him sadly T.T I wish I could draw like that *sniffs*

* * *

><p>Starscream was pacing back and forth, trying to think, while SwiftKick simply sat still, save for tilting his head whichever way the SIC paced. He only just started doing this, he always seems to do his best thinking when he's moving instead of being still. Just as he started to think if there was a way to get to Soundwave before he reached their Lord, he heard a booming voice through his comm. "Starscream!" Said bot flinched at the tone of the voice, as he stopped moving and looked at the wolf. SwiftKick, tilted his head in confusion to Starscream's worry. His audios listened to the voice and ran it though the information he gained from the Air Commander.<p>

Voice Scan Results: Megatron, Leader of the Decepticons, malfunctions from a temperament glitch. To stay on good side... N/A nothing available not believed to have one.

As SwiftKick was listening Starscream answered. "a-ah, Yes, Lord Megatron?" slight worry in his vocals was apparent even as he tried to cover it with his usual smugness. "Come to my personal office… and bring your new friend..~" you could almost hear the smirk in that sentence. "But Lord Megatron-" "Now, Starscream!" "Tch yes my… Lord..." He almost spat the last line. Starscream almost looked sorry for the wolf before it was replaced with his usual demeanour, "Come SwiftKick, we have an appointment." Said bot followed quietly and obediently as they made their way towards the temperamental leader.

Once outside the door to Megatron's office, Starscream stopped, unsure of how he should act in front of the Warlord. He looked down at SwiftKick, who was looking up at him before something in front of them took his attention away. The SIC looked up to see what was there, only to jump slightly from seeing Soundwave's face so close to his own. SwiftKick monitored their reactions closely; Starscream seemed to be getting annoyed with Soundwave's seemingly expressionless mannerisms, while Soundwave did appear as how Starscream thought, SwiftKick could feel slight amusement coming from him. The wolf's head twitched slightly, gaining the TIC's attention. They stared at each other for a moment, SwiftKick almost seeming to stare into non-visible optics before Soundwave moved back by an inch.

Starscream felt as though Soundwave was taunting him from the movement but it was actually because he was shocked. He could feel the wolf reading him. Even if not his mind, but his mood, his emotions. Megatron, sitting at his desk behind Soundwave, saw the movement and spoke. "What is it Soundwave?" The TIC made no sound and simply stepped out of the doorway to move out of his Lord's view. "Ah, I see my guests have arrived… close the door behind you." Soundwave nodded, taking that as his sign to leave, as Starscream and SwiftKick walked in. He left behind them, tapping the panel on the other side to close the door.

Megatron looked down at the wolf, still finding it hard to believe that this wolf could do that damage. If Soundwave hadn't have showed him the video, he would never have believed it. He stood up, walking around his desk to stand in front of it. Megatron eyed the bot warily before he spoke. "What is you designation?" The wolf stared at the Warlord of a moment or two, almost seeming to think the question over in his processor. Starscream was about to speak for him until he noticed some movement come from the bot.

The wolf's head followed every little movement Megatron was making; irritation was beginning to grow from having to wait. His mouth opened so slightly it was barely noticeable as a smooth voice flowed from his vocals. "My Designation is SwiftKick…" His mouth closed after he finished, although Starscream's was left agape with shock. Here he was, about to tell his Lord that the wolf could not speak but he was just proven wrong. "I see… What is your specialty?" SwiftKick's mouth opened slightly again. "My specialty is espionage, reconnaissance, intelligence gathering. But should the occasion arise, I am more than capable of fighting. Whether it is to defend others, or myself." his mouth shut with an audible click as he stared up at Megatron.

The Decepticon leader raised a servo on to his face and began to rub his faceplates in contemplation. 'If he's that good at fighting, but it's not his specialty, then just how good is he at stealth, I do not think that there could be a better bot then Soundwave…' Megatron thought to himself before he spoke again. "Really…? Then show me this expert stealth…" SwiftKick scratched his claws on the floor lightly before he was gone in the blink of an optic. Megatron blinked slowly, seeing that the mech was now gone. He looked up at Starscream only to find that he was once again in a state of shock, and looking behind him. Before the Warlord got a chance to turn around he heard quite a loud snap right by his left audio.

Megatron whipped around to see the wolf's gleaming fangs a mere inch from where his neck was. In less than a nano-klick SwiftKick had seemed to disappear, than reappear on Megatron's desk. The wolf could have easily bit though the bare wires in his neck, successfully offlining him. Something his SIC had been trying to do for Vorns. To say he was speechless was an understatement. He had never even seen Soundwave move that fast. While the two mechs were trying to realign their processors, SwiftKick jumped down and walked back over to his original standing point, the Warlord making sure to keep an optic on him the whole time, turning around to his own original position.

Only one more thing nagged at the back of Megatron's mind now. "Who's side are you on?" he asked while looking at the half-Decepticon, half-Autobot symbol on the wolf's shoulder plates. SwiftKick opened his mouth slightly once more. "Neither, I am Neutral; I… do what I want…" The wolf's mouth closed again, the reply almost seemed smug, but the way it was phrased had no indication of it. Starscream was laughing on the inside from the reply while Megatron was fuming; his entire posture reeked of anger, his mind screaming insolence. "Get out of my sights before I do something I regret…" he spoke through gritted denta.

Starscream snickered after they left the room. "Yes, he would regret angering you." SwiftKick snorted at that. Just then Starscream stopped and looked at the wolf with confusion and annoyance. "Hey, wait, why didn't you tell me you could do all that and speak too?" The wolf laughed lightly. "Well Starscream, you never asked~"

* * *

><p>Afterword: sooo what did ya think? more? less? whaaat? tell meh please. and please stay with me here, there is a plot in here somewhere .' I'm sure of it. lol ^^ till next time. Lates~<p> 


	4. Doctor in the House

Authoress Notes: Hello again :P how are you? I'm good thank you for asking =3 lol but yush, when you come to a point in the story where swift changes the link in on my profile oh! and just so ya all know, I changed what SwiftKick looks like so those of you who saw the first pic, look at the link again cause it it different and the half-half symbol is now on his shoulder just like teh pic. X3 so yush! Enjoy~~

Disclaimer: I own **nothing**! Just my OC but definitely do **not** the pics though .

Info: "speech" 'thoughts' /_bond talk_/

* * *

><p>Starscream looked at the wolf with an incredulous look as if to say "really? Just… really?" as they continued on their way down the corridors. SwiftKick laughed at him softly. But all goofiness aside Starscream stared at him with a look of serious contemplation. "SwiftKick… whose side are you really on?" That question caused the wolf to freeze for a moment but kept walking. _Whichever side you are on Starscream_/ He spoke softly through their bond, knowing he had to answer that question carefully.

The SIC looked slightly shocked at the words. /_Why do I think there is more to it than that?_/ The wolf chuckled aloud at that. "Take it however you want Starscream, either way, you are stuck with me~" he said warmly. The Air Commander's lip components twitched up, a shadow of a smile, at the reply, it was nice to know someone had your back once in a while and wouldn't abandon you at a moment's notice, but he quickly wiped it away so no one would think he had a soft spot. "Well then SwiftKick, why don't we see if Knockout has had any visitors?" Starscream said smugly, thinking about the Eradicon. The wolf looked into his internal database for the name and got back some interesting information. SwiftKick snickered in his mind at the results. The best part of the information on other mechs was that it was all from Starscream's point of view. The wolf didn't necessarily follow the information, he just put it into consideration.

Name Database Results: KnockOut, Decepticon Medic, Vain; cares more for paint and alt mode then patients. Copious amounts of compliments suggested to stay on good side and under no circumstances, damage his paint.

As they walked into the med bay, they witnessed the finishing touches of KnockOut's soldering job. It appeared as though he was finishing up reconnecting a wrist to a certain, unfortunate Eradicon. Another Eradicon, whom Starscream assumed was the one that took the injured one to the med bay, looked up at the door when he heard it open. He stood at attention when he saw his commanding officer, but as soon as he saw the wolf follow in behind him, he pulled out his gun, aiming it for the wolf mech. "I wouldn't do that if I were you soldier, unless you wish to end up worse off then your friend." "Yes sir! I-I mean no sir!" The Eradicon quickly corrected himself.

"This mech- "Starscream started, gesturing to the wolf. "Is my First in Command. No one is to harm him, understood?" "Yes Sir!" "Make sure to tell everyone else as well!" "Yes Sir!" /_Ha! As if they could actually get close enough to you to do that~_/ The wolf cracked up inside at Starscream's snide comment. Now finished with his patient both Eradicons walked away quickly, eyeing the wolf warily as they left, the door closing behind them.

KnockOut turned around after cleaning his work station. "Ahh, hello, Kommandant~" He said with a mock bow before noticing the wolf standing next to the SIC. "And what, pray tell, do we have here?" He asked as he walked around the wolf mech. "mm, quite the specimen, ooh, and look at that chrome, such a nice coat too~" SwiftKick had such a hard time standing still because as KnockOut was talking, he was also poking and prodding, even pulling his back leg at one point, feeling the peede as well. "Are you quite finished, _Doctor_, or do you plan on doing a full body inspection…?" SwiftKick looked up at the two of them unsure if he liked the sound of that. KnockOut didn't seem to notice what Starscream had said, or at least he didn't acknowledge the question.

He was tracing the half-Decepticon, half-Autobot symbol on his shoulder plate. The wolf flinched away at this, seeming to bring the medic back to reality. "Hmm, it is… usually necessary for any new mechs to get a full _check-up_ but I suppose this will do." KnockOut said as he scanned the wolf with one of his highly detailed medical scans. The medic hmm'd and haa'd as he looked over the scans. Starscream was beginning to become annoyed from not being kept in the loop that KnockOut was obviously in. "What Is it KnockOut?" "Well, your friend here-" "SwiftKick." "Right, yes, well SwiftKick here, can do more then he's letting on…"

"What do you mean KnockOut?" The SIC asked, a bit confused. "I'm saying, he has another mech form and two alt forms, but it seems he prefers this form the most by the looks of things." Starscream had been expecting the wolf to have an alt mode, but had not expected for him to have another of each. After all, a normal mech would only have one of each. /_Is what he's saying right, SwiftKick?_/ The wolf looked up at him, as he was asked the question through the bond. /_Yes, he is right. I have an alt-mode for this form and then another mech form and an alt-mode with it as well_/ "I see… well, what is your other form?" He said aloud this time around. SwiftKick let out a sound akin to a human sigh before he stepped away from the two mechs.

The whirring of gears could be heard from the wolf as he transformed to his second mech form, this one was clearly the form of a seeker. His body, clean of scratches, he looked as though he had never been in a fight a day in his life. But what had captured the seekers attention the most was the form of the seeker, he was used to looking at the wolf so he hadn't expected his form to be one like this and now that he looked like one of them he was the same height as the Air Commander himself. "So yes, this is my other mech form, in this form my designation is Vincent Hawke." He said looking away slightly.

KnockOut was now back to poking and prodding the new mech, much like he did to his wolf form except, then it was less intrusive. "D-Do you mind?" He asked a little flustered, with a stutter in his vocals. "hmm, not at all~ you are so advanced, such well plated amour and strong weapons, but yet so light that you were obviously built for flight and speed. You are quite the piece of work~" Vincent backed away slightly and kind of hid behind Starscream, for fear of more of the medic's prodding. "You know, I doubt that the big bad Air Commander is going to be there all the time.~" /_You see, this is why I stay in my wolf form. Less worry about people like him.._/ Starscream laughed lightly. /_Yes well this is KnockOut, he is always like this and now that he knows about this form, he will mostly likely never leave you alone_/ "KnockOut, you will leave him alone if you are sane." Starscream stated, with a protective tone.

KnockOut chuckled lightly, he would have to plan his moves more carefully if he didn't want big brother seeker in the way, so he carefully changed the subject. "So, what's with the half and half symbol? If you're with us, even if it's not all the time, don't you think you should have a full Decepticon symbol?" he said wishing he could trace the symbol once again. /_He makes a good point you know? You should have one, you can always have it changed back_/ Starscream inadvertently agreed with the doctor. "Hmm, you both make good points but I prefer to keep it this way, because if you're an Autobot and see a Decepticon, some will shoot first and ask questions later, but like this they are more likely to ask first~"

KnockOut mentally cursed Primus, that was a way he could have some alone time with the mech. "Mn, I see your point there Swifty or should I say, Vinny?~" Both the Air Commander and his FIC looked at the medic curiously. "Swifty? Vinny? I can understand Swift, and Vince, but Swifty and Vinny?" Said mech stated with a bit of confusion apparent in his vocals. Starscream nodded in agreement with Vincent. "Yes well I think it is cute~" KnockOut said blowing him a kiss. Vincent felt his faceplates begin to heat up slightly. "Hey, I am not cute!" The medic and the Nemesis SIC chuckled. /_Even if you say you're not, by doing that you are acting cute~_/ Starscream stated through the bond.

* * *

><p>Afterword: Do you know how hard it is to not to call the Eradicons, Steve? Ugh it's killing me ~ lol yeah so sorry Steve QAQ for the second chapter, must have hurt a lot forgiiive meeeeeh! lol yeah, hope you all enjoyed it ^^ and also I hope you guys don't mind KnockOutOC cause I guess it's headed into that direction. so yah, should I keep going?


	5. You Cheeky Little!

Authoress Notes: Okays, so first off Hello! and don't kill me StarWave lovers. But this has officially turned to a StarPrime story. If ya not happy and wanted it to be a StarWave story I may continue that has a different story. I PROMISE NOTHING! XD So yes Thank you to everyone who reviewed!~ Oh! and for those who didn't know, the symbol has been moved from his chest to his shoulder, like in the picture. =3

**CatsPrivateBedroom:** *eyes wide, gets blown away* WHOA! XS *is dizzy* o-okay, I'm getting the impression that you want more..? XD but yes, thank you for the continuous reviews! :3

**Gunnery Sergeant: **I'm thinking you like Optimus? :D Join the club~ X3 but yes, so thank you for the Alert!

* * *

><p>_W-What? Not you too Starscream…_/ Vincent said with a slight pout. Starscream simply laughed at the flustered seeker. He missed being able to joke around with someone. A sad smile flittered across his face, but disappeared just as quickly as it appeared. It got lonely around the Nemesis without his trine mates here. He missed them more then he let on. The Air Commander wondered if he would see them again. They were as close to a family that he had, had in quite a long while. Vincent had felt the slight sadness through the bond. /_Starscream..? What's wrong?_/ he asked worriedly. /_hm? Oh, it's nothing Vince, don't worry_/ He replied after sending the other a warm feeling. Vincent was unsure of the reply, he knew that he had felt the sadness through the bond. He let it pass for the moment, sure that the AC would tell him when he was ready.

With that conversation done he turned his attention back to KnockOut who looked like he was deep in thought, but when the medic caught his eyes, a smirk crossed his face. "Hmm, Like what you see?~" Vincent felt his faceplates heat up once again, before he retorted. "Tch, in your dreams..!" "_Ohh_, you will be~" The medic practically purred. The newest seeker made an embarrassed expression before trying to calm himself down, but it all went to moot from KnockOut's next line. "And I'm sure I'll be in yours~" He said blowing a kiss his way. Vincent grit his dentals, looking away from the doctor before this went to far and his embarrassment became completely obvious from his cooling fans kicking on.

After the wolf seeker looked away thinking that was the end of it, he was wrong. "What's the matter? I think I'm getting to you~" He heard the medic's vocals right next to his right audio, just before feeling him lightly grabbed his aft. "H-Hey!" Vincent just about let out a shriek, a sound that was not normal for his smooth sounding vocals. Starscream had watched the seen unfold in amusement until the last part, causing him to make a move. He reached for KnockOut's hand, pulling it away from his bond brother. "That's enough, _doctor_, you already have a detailed scan of him, you said yourself that he no longer needs an examination." The SIC said letting go of the medic. "Hm, yes, which I regretfully admit is true." He said with a frown looking at the one he was denied of.

Said mech simply had a smirk on his face, smug in his posture, almost taunting. The medic's eyes widened slightly before narrowing, matching his growing smirk. He leaned forward, one last time, next to Vincent's right audio before speaking quietly so only said mech could heard him. "Challenge accepted,_ Vinny~_" He said pulling back to look at his expression. Vincent was wide-eyed, looking slightly worried towards Knockout. An obvious hitch was heard in his intakes before he calmed down to put on an unaffected expression, except the medic could still read that he was nervous for the times to come that they would meet. He was sure that he may have also saw a bit of excitement in there as well.

Starscream all but pushed Vincent out the door of the med bay, tired of the room he seemed to spend more time in than his own quarters. "So, where to now Starscream?" Just as the seeker asked, an Eradicon walked by and gaped at them. Well, that's what they assumed considering the Eradicons did not have mouths. /_Sorry Vince, this is only for appearance sake_/ He said apologetically through the bond before speaking aloud again. He got really close to Vincent, so much so that any closer they would have hit each other's helms. "That is Commander Starscream to you!" He all but screeched at the wolf seeker, said mech winced and put on a fake look of fear.

He knew the AC put up a lot of fronts so he would be respected, or at least feared. After his outburst at Vincent, Starscream turned his attention to the Eradicon. "And you! Not a word of this encounter, to anyone!" The Eradicon stood tall and at attention from the sudden anger being directed towards him. "S-Sir yes, sir!" He walked away quickly but stiffly after his commanding officer yelled at him, taking that as his cue to leave. After the eavesdropper was out of audio range, Starscream dragged Vincent to a shadowed corridor away from prying optics. "I'm sorry about that I-" "It's okay" the other seeker cut him off already knowing what he was going to say. "I understand Starscream, it's quite alright" He finished with an understanding smile.

The Commander smiled softly before returning to his usual façade. "Ahem, yes well, perhaps it is best that you turn back to your wolf mech form. It may not be such a good idea should Megatron found out about this form." Vincent looked up slightly, appearing to stare at nothing, contemplating the question. After a few seconds it seemed like the mech had to pry his eyes away. "Hmm, yes, I suppose you are right." He said stepping away slightly, the sound of whirring gears and clicking noises coming from his position, stepping back in front of Starscream, in his wolf form once again. "Better?" He asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

The remaining seeker chuckled softly at the cute look the wolf bot seemed to give him. He figured it was unintentional, so he kept it to himself so as not to rile him up. "Yes, better." He said stifling a snicker. "Good, I'm glad." He said softly, before his gaze flickered back up to where it was when he was a seeker, but then looked right back at Starscream again. "Hah, so Commander Starscream, where to next?" "Mm~ How about a bit of recharge?" he said feigning fatigue. SwiftKick laughed lightly. "Sounds pretty good to me Sir~" /_haha, okay then SwiftKick, you may sleep in my quarters. Follow me, I will show you where they are._/ The SIC said laughing slightly, from the wolf going along with his joke. /_You go ahead without me Starscream, there is something I must do first. Don't worry I know where they are, I'll be along in about 10, 15 minutes._/ The wolf replied cryptically, but Starscream didn't want to pry, so he simply shrugged it off and walked towards his quarters.

After SwiftKick could no longer see or hear Starscream, his ears pointed backwards as he began to walk forwards. After three minutes of walking he finally reached his destination, the Nemesis Hanger or Docking Bay. The room was empty and hence dark in its current unused state. He sat in the middle of the room for about two more minutes, before finally turning around. Except when he turned around, it wasn't calm and slow like usual, instead he whipped around. His ears pulled back, claws grinding into the floor, fangs, grinding each other and once blue optics, now blood red. A low growl ripped from his vocals as he stared into the darkness of the seemingly deserted room. "I know you're there! Show yourself!" As soon as he barred his angry side a single light in the middle of the room came on, causing him to flinch slightly. A loud single stomp sounded in the room as a mech stepped into the edges of the light. It was Soundwave, and he did not seem happy.

* * *

><p>Afterword: Sooo, what did yah all think? X3 but don't kill me for the cliffy! D: you need me alive to finish right? right? lol so yes, till next time. Read, Write, Click Review! *hugs to all*<p> 


End file.
